reencuentro con el pasado
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Debido a la traición de Hinata hacia la aldea, Naruto cambia drásticamente convirtiéndose en un chico frío, pero hay mas cosas ocultas detrás de ese suceso. ¿que pasará cuando ella regrese? ¿Naruto podrá volver a ser el de antes? Pero la mayor pregunta de todos ¿Por qué se fue?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: el pasado**

_-¿hinata?-hablaba despertando un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules observando al frente, dándose cuenta de donde estaba, era u terreno en donde se podían ver las marcas de alguna pelea muy dura, al ver al frente vio a una chica de un cabello castaño y ojos cafés, en ese momento recordó que esa chica era el enemigo –rápido hinata… hay que derrotarla-hablo firmemente el rubio._

_-lo siento Naruto…-respondió la peli-azul con la mirada gacha, y unas lagrimas al filo de salir, pero las retuvo –pero yo me iré con ella- esas palabras sorprendieron al rubio._

_-¿Qué…que dices Hinata?-pregunto incrédulo de las palabras de la oji-blanca._

_-yo… desde a partir de hoy… soy su alumna-naruto no entendía nada, cuando se desmayo, aquella chica era la enemiga de ambos y ahora, Hinata decía que se iría con ella._

_-no Hinata… no puedes irte…porque… -dijo el oji-azul –por que yo te a…-_

_-también yo…-respondió antes de que el chico terminara de hablar –por eso lo hago- ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿acaso se había perdido algo?._

_-ya es hora- hablo al fin aquella chica, su voz se oía fría, y hinata asintió._

_-adiós… Naruto-kun- y en ese momento ambas chicas desaparecieron en una nube de humo._

_-¡NOOO_OOO!-se oyó un grito, un joven rubio se acababa de despertar, sudando exageradamente, vio alrededor y observo que estaba en su cama, en su departamento.

-fue solo un sueño- ya había varias veces que tenia ese sueño, desde aquel día… -ojala y solo fuera eso- se dijo a si mismo, la verdad detrás de aquel sueño que torturaba su mente todas las noches, era que ya había ocurrido, hacia un año que ese momento aconteció en su vida.

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, dejando descubierto su torso de la cobija, su pijama solo consistía en un short delgado para dormir, de ahí en fuera no ocupaba mas ropa, al ver el reloj, marcaban las 2:47 de la mañana, nuevamente esa pesadilla lo había despertado, casi todas las noches era una tortura. Recordaba aquel momento en el que la chica que amaba se había ido, sin ninguna explicación o razón aparente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Hinata?-pregunto viendo hacia el techo. Sin más que hacer o decir se volvió a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido en la aldea, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse, Naruto ya se había despertado. Caminaba por la aldea como si nada, seguía recordando lo que había pasado después de que la Hyuuga se fue.<p>

Cuando Naruto regreso solo de aquel lugar, todos le preguntaron ¿Qué le había pasado a Hinata?, pero el no respondió nada, hasta que llego a la oficina hokage, ahí tsunade, le hizo la misma pregunta. Naruto mantenía la mirada gacha.

_-ella se fue…-_fue todo lo que respondió. Después le extendió un pergamino a la hokage, donde explicaba todo lo acontecido en la misión. Al entregar el informe desapareció en una nube de humo y apareció en su apartamento, ahí se mantuvo acostado lo que restaba del día.

Desde ese día Naruto cambio drásticamente, ya no era el alegre e hiperactivo chico de siempre, desde ese día hacia un año, el había cambiado.

-buenos días, Naruto- aquella voz saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, era su compañera de equipo, sakura -¿Qué haces hoy?-

-nada importante- respondió el joven en voz neutra.

-e-esta bien- la pelirosa todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar de la nueva actitud de su compañero. Ahora ya no reía, y si lo hacia era una sonrisa leve, además de que ya no se podían mencionar ciertas cosas frente a el, entre ellas a la oji-blanca.

-buenos días, sakura…-se oyó un saludo no muy lejos, era un chico de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, con una piel muy pálida casi blanca –buenos días…-saludo una vez frente a ambos chicos –naruto-ku…-pero en ese momento el rubio lo sujeto del cuello, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-te he dicho…-dijo enojado –que no me digas así, sai…-después de esas palabras soltó su cuello, asiendo que el oji-negro callera al suelo, con una gran marca roja de la mano de naruto, mientras el chico sujetaba su garganta tosiendo tratando de recuperar el aire.

-por que eres así Naruto…-pregunto sakura mientras se agachaba para examinar a sai –casi asfixias a sai-

-el sabe que no me gusta que me digan así…-respondió el rubio sin ningún remordimiento por lo que le había hecho a su amigo –ya sabes la advertencia sai…-se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura que su compañero de equipo –que sea la ultima vez que me digas así… por que la próxima vez… no te la perdonare…-después de eso se paro y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun es así?-le pregunto el azabache a la peli-rosa –desde que Hinata-san se fue… el cambio mucho-

-el amor cambia a las personas, sai… ¿lo sabias?-el chico asintió –algunas veces lo cambia para bien, pero otras… lo cambia para mal… y por desgracia… Naruto cambio para mal…-respondió la peli-rosa –_debiste haber amado mucho a Hinata… para cambiar tanto, Naruto-_ pensó la oji-verde –así que no te metas en mas problemas con el… y no le digas así, sabes que lo odia-

-pero si Hinata-san siempre le decía así-pregunto sin entender el chico.

-por eso mismo… Hinata siempre le decía así… y cuando alguien mas se lo dice… le recuerda a Hinata… y a el le dolió mucho su partida, aunque no lo demuestre sufre mucho por dentro-dijo finalmente la peli-rosa aclarando la duda del azabache.

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba por otro lado de la aldea sin ninguna preocupación, no le gustaba golpear a sus amigos, pero ellos sabían que el odiaba que le recordaran a la Hyuuga, desde entonces nadie podía mencionarla frente a el, y si alguien le decía "Naruto-kun" el golpeaba a aquella persona sin ningún remordimiento para después dejarle una advertencia.<p>

-_yo no quería golpear a sai… pero el sabe que odio que me digan así…_-pensó el rubio siguiendo su camino hacia la oficina hokage, quería ver que misiones le asignaba ahora tsunade. Al llegar a la oficina, toco la puerta recibiendo un "adelante" de adentro al entrar vio ahí presentes a tsunade y shizune.

-buenos días Naruto…-saludo shizune algo nerviosa por la mirada tan fría que traia aquel rubio, por mas que intentara jamás se terminaría de acostumbrar al cambio tan drástico de aquel joven.

-buenos días shizune-san- respondió el chico en voz neutra y después dirigió su vista a la mujer tras el escritorio –buenos días, tsunade-sama- saludo ahora a la hokage –¿hay alguna misión para mi hoy?- pregunto.

-si- respondió la rubia, ella a lo que no se acostumbraba era que Naruto le dijera "-sama", -tienes una misión de equipo- respondió la oji-café.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto nuevamente el oji-azul.

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar lejos de ahí…<strong>

Dos chicas entrenaban arduamente, tratando de mejorar sus habilidades ninjas. Una tenia el cabello castaño a la mitad de la espalda sujeto en una coleta alta, unos ojos café-oscuro casi negros, una piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena y un traje ninja algo rasgado. La otra chica tenía el cabello de color entre un tono negro y un azul oscuro el cual le llegaba un poco debajo de la cintura también sujeto en una coleta alta, unos ojos de color entre blancos y grises y una piel de un tono algo pálida con un traje ninja un poco mas rasgado que el de la otra chica.

-veo que has mejorado mucho- felicito la chica de cabello castaño –pero aun te falta para lograr vencerme y obtener tu premio- dio una sonrisa ante lo ultimo.

-lo obtendré sin importar cuanto me tome, nanako-sensei- respondió la peli-azul.

-recuerda que hasta que lo logres… seguirás siendo mi alumna, Hinata-san- respondió con una sonrisa burlona, sacando cierto enojo de su aprendiz. Convirtiendo aquel "entrenamiento" en una batalla real.

-_no importa como… obtendré mi libertad… y volveré a mi hogar…-_pensó la oji-blanca. Hacia ya un año que no veía su aldea, sus amigos, pero mas que nada a su amado –_naruto-kun-_

* * *

><p>el primer capitulo...listo<p>

gracias por leer y es pero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: la misión**

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento, arreglando su mochila para la misión que le había asignado la Hokage.

_-necesitamos que tu y tu equipo traigan a la sacerdotisa del país del demonio…¿si la recuerdas?- pregunto Tsunade, a lo que el rubio asintió –tu equipo y otros integrantes mas irán, y esta vez tu serás el líder- Naruto asintió –eso es todo, te puedes retirar-._

En ese momento estaba por salir de su apartamento.

_-partirán mañana a primera hora- Naruto asintió y con esas ordenes se fue._

Hacia tanto que no veía a Shion, le emocionaba volver a verla, mas no lo demostraba, desde que se había vuelto aquel chico frio, no mostraba muchas emociones.

* * *

><p>En la puerta principal de Konoha se encontraban Neji, Sakura, Rock Lee y Sai, quienes en ese momento solo esperaban al lider del equipo, el cual llego a pasos muy tranquilos.<p>

-llegas tarde- dijo Neji en tono neutro.

-había cosas que tenia que hacer- respondió el rubio igual de frio que siempre. Neji era una de esas personas, con las que se enojaba muy fácilmente ¿porque?, por que gran parentesco que tenia con su prima, cada vez que veía a Neji a los ojos sentía una gran rabia, de ver aquellos orbes blanquecinos, pero que no tenían aquel brillo de su prima. Extrañaba verla, si. Pero no la perdonaría jamás el haberlo abandonado sin ninguna explicación.

-vámonos- fue la orden que dio, para que todos comenzaran el largo camino.

* * *

><p><strong>3 días después...<strong>

Acababan de llegar al país del demonio, y aun así no podían descansar, no hasta que la misión estuviera completa, todos estaban cansados, no habían dormido desde que salieron de Konoha, todo porque el líder del equipo no se detendría hasta terminar aquella misión. Finalmente llegaron al templo en donde vivía la sacerdotisa, la cual los recibió muy feliz.

-me alegra verlos de nuevo- abrazo a cada uno de ellos, especialmente a Naruto.

Mientras los chicos al ver a Shion solo les venia un nombre a la mente Hinata, aquella chica compartía un gran parentesco con la Hyuuga.

Sai pensó lo mismo que sus compañeros, y recordando lo que había leído en los libros hacerca de como hacer amigos, tenia que ponerle un apodo a aquella rubia. Tenia que ser respecto con su apariencia, pero no tenia que decirle nada que la molestara.

-mucho gusto en conocerla…- todo el equipo sintió un escalofrió, sabían lo que haría Sai y si no lo detenían, alguien saldría realmente herido –hi…- con solo decir eso, activo el radar de Naruto, pero gracias a que, prácticamente, todos le taparon la boca a Sai no pudo terminar la frase, haciendo que Naruto no se alterara.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que regresar a la aldea- Naruto se disponía a iniciar el viaje de vuelta, cuando alguien lo interrumpe.

-Por que no descansan esta noche aquí y salimos mañana temprano- pregunto la sacerdotisa.

-Shion no creo que...- al voltear a verla paro de hablar, ella estaba sonriendo, y su sonrisa le recordaba mucho a la de Hinata, no, no quería recordarla, no quería verla. Se volteo y estuvo parado sin decir nada por unos segundos -mañana a primera hora- y reanudo sus pasos para salir del lugar, haciendo que todos lo vieran sorprendidos, Naruto jamás retractaba lo que decía por nadie.

* * *

><p>La noche hacia su aparición, el equipo estaba cenando junto con la sacerdotisa, quien no podía dejar de ver a Naruto. Al terminar la cena, le pidió a Sakura hablar un momento, por lo que salieron al patio trasero sin que nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

-Naruto a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi- dijo la rubia, mientras caminaba al lado de la peli-rosa -¿se puede saber porque?- pregunto interesada.

-han pasados muchas cosas- respondió mientras veía hacia el cielo la gran luna que había -cosas que cambian a la gente- volvió a decir.

-ya veo- dijo mientras dirigía la vista hacia donde veía la oji-verde.

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar lejos...<strong>

Dos chicas entrenaban arduamente, como todos los dias. Ambas se veían cansadas por igual, aunque una mas que otra.

-¿ahora por donde atacaras?-pensó la castaña. En un segundo sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas -sigues mejorando cada vez mas- hablo mientras se paraba lentamente, -pero esto todavía no acaba- dijo antes de lanzarse al combate de nuevo.

Unas horas habían pasado, una zona de aquel bosque se encontraba destrozada, los arboles se encontraban rasgados y otros ni siquiera estaban, solo se veía la marca de que alguna vez hubo uno en ese lugar, había manchas de sangre en el césped, y una chica se encontraba difícilmente parada, mientras la otra yacía en el pasto respirando agitadamente.

-vaya- hablo la castaña mientras se paraba -parece que... ya estas lista- hablo entre cortadamente, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

-eso significa que...- en su voz se podía oír la felicidad, la cual remplazaba el agonizante dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-así es...- dijo mientras asentía y se levantaba con algo de dificultad -mañana comenzaremos el viaje- dijo con una leve ¿alegría?, eso parecía. Mientras comenzaba a caminar, una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-¡al fin!- grito Hinata mientras comenzaba a saltar de gusto hasta que el cansancio la venció y termino cayéndose –_al fin volveré a verte… Naruto-kun_- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día, todos preparaban sus cosas para emprender el viaje de vuelta con la sacerdotisa.<p>

-_supongo que tardaremos un poco más_- pensó Sakura a sus adentros -_pero al menos podremos dormir_- ante ese pensamiento dio una leve sonrisa.

-¿ya están todos listos?- preguntó Naruto, a lo que todos asintieron -bien, entonces vámonos- y así iniciaron el camino de regreso.

**3 días después…**

En la entrada de la aldea, se encontraban los guardias de siempre. Izumo y Kotetsu estaban sentados en sus lugares de siempre esperando ver que alguien llegara de alguna misión. Pero a quien vieron parada frente a aquella puerta los sorprendio. Estaban atónitos, les sorprendía ver quien estaba cruzando aquella puerta, después de tanto tiempo de no verle.

-¿Hi-Hinata-san?- preguntaron incrédulos.

-he vuelto- respondió feliz –quisiera hablar con Tsunade-sama- pidió haciendo una reverencia. Aun si no lo pidiera, ambos sabían que tenían que llevarla con la hokage. Pero se preguntaban como reaccionaria Naruto ante la llegada de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin! después de tanto tiempo por fin escribi el segundo capitulo T.T<strong>

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto... por favor no me maten... pero a mi mente no le llegaba nada, ya tenia todo listo pero lo perdí...**

**Por favor disfruten de este capitulo, y dejen comentarios.**

**Gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo...**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: cosas del pasado**

Había un silencio sepulcral en aquella oficina, ninguna de las dos presentes decia nada. La Hokage meditaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, primero estaba ocupada como todos los días, revisando sus enormes pilas de papeles, para después oír como la puerta de su oficina era abierta con brusquedad, lo cual ella odiaba. Shizune habia entrado corriendo, para avisarle una importante noticia.

_-Hyuuga Hinata a__ vuelto-_

Con tan solo oír a Shizune decir eso, a Tsunade se le herizó la piel, podia manejar el regreso de la Hyuuga, pero lo que no creia poder manejar era a Naruto cuando se enterará. No tenia que permitir eso, tenia que ocultar a la chica, por lo que tenia un plan improvisado, si ella queria volver a la aldea la convenseria de que se transformara dentro de la aldea. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, Hinata le pusó en el escritorio un pergamino.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto dudosa la Hokage.

-ni yo lo se- dijo restandole importancia, definitivamente, en ese año que habia pasado ella habia cambiado. Tsunade no solo lo notó en su actitud sino tambien en su ropa. Aun traia su chamarra de siempre, solo que la tenia abierta, una remera la cual dejaba ver su ombligo y un short algo corto negro, aunque aun conservaba sus zapatos ninja de siempre, eso era lo que no habia cambiado.

-¿por que me lo entregas?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Nanako-sensei me dijo que se lo diera cuando la viera- respondio encojiendose de hombros.

-¿Nanako-sensei?- Tsunade miró extrañada a Hinata, asi que eso habia hecho todo ese año, habia estado entrenando con una traidora de la aldea.

-si ¿por?- pregunto dandole un toque a su tono como si dijera "¿algún problema con eso?".

-por nada- respondio esta vez la oji-cafe.

-como sea, me pidio que se lo diera, creo que me dijo que era su informe o algo asi- dijo restandole importancia a lo que le habia dicho su sensei.

Tsunade estaba sumida en sus pensamiento despues de oír la palabra "informe", se suponia que Nanako habia abandonado la aldea por razones desconocidas para casi todos, pero aparentemente no para el anterior Hokage.

-de acuerdo, puedes retirarte, Hinata-san- Tsunade habia olvidado decirle a Hinata que mantuviera su regreso en secreto. La peli-azul estaba a punto de salir cuando algo que tenia en mente desde hacia rato, volvia.

-¿como a estado Naruto-kun?- pregunto con una voz algo nerviosa, lo cual la Hokage notó. A pesar de todo, esa chica no habia perdido ni la mas minima parte de todo el amor que le tenia a aquel rubio. Pero recordo como era el ahora, lo cual borró la sonrisa que se habia formado en sus labios.

-el cambio- dijo en tono serio pero a la vez melancolico -lo mejor será que no se enteré que has vuelto, si es posible- la Hyuuga solo asintio y salio del despacho.

Mientras Tsunade comenzaba a desenrollar el pergamino que la oji-perla le habia entregado momentos antes. En el definitivamente, venia la complicada letra de Nanako, algo que nunca cambio y aparentemete jamas cambiaria, era que la castaña tenia pesima letra.

Comenzó a leer cuidadosamente el informe, haciendo ciertas muecas de duda y otras de sorpresa. Despues de haber leido un poco se dio cuenta de que Nanako habia tenido una razón muy fuerte para irse, pero para saber cual era tenia que acabar de leer el pergamino, despues de todo, ahi se lo explicaba todo.

-_¿que ocultabas, Nanako?_-se preguntó la rubia.

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba hablando un momento con Shizune, quien le pedia casi de rodillas que no dejara que nadie supiera que habia vuelto. A Hinata no le parecia que tenia que pedircelo, ya que sabia que tenia que hacerlo, pero se le hizo divertido ver como la peli-negra praciticamente se humillaba delante de ella, hasta que la peli-azul finalmente dio un "de acuerdo" para tranquilizar a la secretaria de la Hokage.<p>

-¿como a estado Naruto-kun?- volvio a preguntar solo que con mas seguridad que como se lo habia preguntado a la hokage. Pero Shizune agacho la mirada.

-el cambio mucho- de nuevo esa respuesta, alguien tenia que decirle otra cosa. Si, entendia que el rubio de ojos azules que tanto amaba habia cambiado, pero le gustaria saber como, pero decidio no seguir preguntando y decidio salir de ahi, pero antes de que se alejara Shizune le volvio a repetir que no saliera asi. Y la joven asi lo hizo.

De pronto su apariencia cambio, su cabello tomo un tono azabache y sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color.

-¿feliz?- pregunto fastidiada, a lo que la otra azabache asintio con una sonrisa.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto un poco preocupada Shizune.

-a ver cuanto a cambiado la aldea- respondio mientras le daba una de sus tantas sonrisas que, apesar de cuanto tiempo pasara y todo lo que ella pasara, jamás cambiarian -un año es mucho tiempo, además quiero ver a mis amigos- dijo para después desaparecer antes de que Shizune la pudiera detener.

-oink, oink- se oyó los sonidos de Ton-ton bajo Shizune, quien lo cargo al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-solo espero que nada malo pase- y con malo se referia a que sierto rubio se diera cuenta del regreso de la Hyuuga. Definitivamente, aquel reencuentro traeria muy desastrozas consecuencias para Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sakura saltaba por los arboles, mientras mantenía su mirada gacha, viendo la nada, recordando lo que hacia un par de días atras habia ocurrido.<p>

_Un descanzo, por fin un descanzo de aquel viaje que llevaban haciendo a gran velocidad y sin parar. Decidio ir al lago que habia visto nomuy lejos de ahi, lo que queria y necesitaba era refrescarse, ya que sabia que no podria volver a hacerlo pronto._

_Llegó a aquel hermoso lugar y tomo un poco de aquella agua cristalina entre sus manos para luego mojar su rostro, repitio el movimiento varias veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de un chakra no muy lejos de ahi y decidio ir a investigar, quizas podria tratarse de algún enemigo que quisiera atacar el campamento, eso no lo permitiria._

_Se adentró un poco en el bosque y se escondio cuando diviso dos sombras, las cuales no podia ver bien, disminuyo su chakra hasta que fue practicamente impresentible, forzaba un poco la vista para poder ver a aquellas dos figuras, notaba que ambas eran mujeres y que una le daba algo a otra, y entonces reconocio a la mas joven. Como no hacerlo, ese cabello azulado era inconfundible, esos ojos plateados como la luna que no habia visto desde hacia mucho tiempo._

_-entregale esto a la Hokage cuando la veas- ordenó la castaña._

_-de acuerdo, Nanako-sensei- dijo la joven._

_-quien lo diria, desde a partir de hoy dejas de ser mi alumna- dijo mientras daba un sonoro suspiro -debo admitirlo fue divertido entrenarte- dijo mientras le extendia la mano para hacer una despedida formal, más la hyuuga la abrazo desconsertando a su ex-maestra._

_-gracias- dijo la peli-azul -aunque fue a la fuerza- replico -pero aun asi gracias- volvió a agradecer a lo que la castaña asintio._

_-espero algún dia volver a verte- dijo para luego desaparecer. Sakura estaba atonita, esa era Hinata, la Hinata que se habia ido de Konoha, la Hinata que habia traicionado a la aldea, la Hinata por la que su mejor amigo habia cambiado._

_-ya puedes salir... Sakura- dijo Hinata mientras seguia viendo donde habia desaparecido la oji-cafe para luego dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba escondida su vieja amiga, sorprendiendola._

_-¿como es que...?- dijo mientras salia de su escondite._

_-ya no soy la misma de antes- dijo dando una gran sonrisa. La peli-rosa la observo mas detenidamente, su cambio de ropa y, espera... ¿ya no tartamudeaba? ¿tanto habia cambiado? ¿habia dejado a la vieja Hinata, la dulce, timida y tierna Hinata atras?_

_Pero en ese momento eso no era lo que le preocupaba a la oji-verde, solo habia una cosa que queria saber._

_-¿volveras a la aldea?- pregunto algo temerosa de una respuesta positiva, pero para su desgracia asi fue._

_-si- respondio la peli-azul._

Ella estaba feliz de que su vieja amiga volviera a la aldea, su antiguo hogar, pero lo que le preocupaba era como lo tomaria Naruto, habia cambiado mucho, demaciado a su parecer y ya no era el alegre y tierno chico de antes, ahora era todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p>¡¿que demonios?!- se oyó el grito de la Hokage hasta los pasillos.<p>

-¿ocurre algo Hokage-sama?- pregunto Shizune preocupada, el grito que habia dado Tsunade la habia asustado.

-n-no, nada, por favor sal- pidio la rubia a lo que la peli-negra obedecio.

-_¿que diablos significa esto Nanako...?_- pensó la Hokage mientras leía de nuevo esa parte del pergamino -_¿así que por eso te llevaste a Hinata?_- se pregunto mentalmente la Hokage, esa información era muy delicada, si caía en las manos equivocadas, si alguien además de ella leía lo que contenia aquel pergamino, no solo Konoha, sino que todo el mundo ninja corria peligro, incluso, con solo estar esa información escrita ahi, ya corria peligro.

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, mientras observaba cada detalle de esta, no habia cambiado mucho, pero si algo. Se detivo en una calle y volteo a ver al otro lado, donde vio la mansión Hyuuga, aquel que habia sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo, o al menos hasta que se mudo con su antigua sesei. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿en donde se quedaria ahora?, maldición, habia olvidado mencionarle ese pequeño detalle a la Hokage, ¿ahora que haria?.<p>

-guaf- oyó un ladrido tras de si, el cual reconocio de inmediato, se giro rapidamente, pero no lo suficiente, ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba derribada en el suelo, con aquel enorme perro sobre ella lamiendole el rostro.

-y-ya p-por favor- pidió mientras se reia debido a las cosquillas que le hacia la lengua de aquel can.

-Akamaru dejala tranquila- habló el dueño a quien Hinata reconocio rapidamente la voz, el enorme perro blanco se quito de encima y se quedo a un lado de ella -lo siento mucho señorita el no suele hacer eso- decia mientras extendia su mano la cual la "desconocida" acepto -el...- dejó de excusarse por un momento al sentir aquel olor en el aire.

-...- Hinata no decia nada, simplemente se maldecia por los adentros.

Kiba siguió olfaetando el aire, ese olor, ese olor le era tan familiar, pero tenia mucho que no lo olía, ese aroma a jazmín, ¡espera! ¿jazmín? solo habia una persona que olía asi.

Hinata rapidamente se incorporó y comenzó a alejarse rapidamente.

-¿Hinata?- llamó Kiba.

-_demonios, demonios, demonios_- se repetía la chica mentalmente, había sido descubierta, si habia alguien a quien jamás podria llegar a engañar con una simple trasformación era a Kiba.

-¿Hinata... eres tu?- volvio a llamar esperanzado el Inuzuka.

-si, Kiba-kun- respondió rendida la hyuuga -soy yo- la felicidad no cabia en el Inuzuka quien corrio a abrazarla, mientras Hinata se preguntaba si todo seguiria de acuerdo al plan de que nadie se enterará de su regreso.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiente capi! listo!<strong>

**ufff una vez que inicie ya no pude parar.**

**Como diría Lee o Gai, la llama de la juventud arde en mi! jajaja XDD**

**bueno espero que les guste y quieran seguir leyento, esta historia... no se como definirla solo se que habran cosas que ni ustedes (ni yo) nos esperaremos XD**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Anteriormente…**

_-¿Hinata... eres tú?- volvió a llamar esperanzado el Inuzuka._

_-sí, Kiba-kun- respondió rendida la Hyuga -soy yo- la felicidad no cabía en el Inuzuka quien corrió a abrazarla, mientras Hinata se preguntaba si todo seguiría de acuerdo al plan de que nadie se enterará de su regreso._

Veía su taza de té fijamente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No sabía ni como había llegado ahí, después de encontrarse con Kiba, este la arrastro hasta su casa y al llegar a esta, Hinata deshizo su transformación.

-¿no quieres algo más?- preguntó a lo que Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-no, gracias- vio a su alrededor mientras se sentía un tanto incomoda –y…¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto tratando de no seguir sintiendo esa incomoda atmosfera.

-muy bien- fue la sencilla respuesta del Inuzuka -¿y tú?- ahora pregunto él.

-no me quejo- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, lo que al parecer le pareció muy divertido al castaño -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto un tanto confundida.

-n-nada… e-es solo que… jamás creí verte así- Hinata alzo la ceja en señal de confusión lo que aumento la risa de Kiba –me refiero a que… cuando te veo recuerdo como solías ser… como te sonrojabas con todo, como tartamudeabas y constantemente te desmayabas… y al verte ahora… cambiaste mucho- respondió aun sonriendo.

-todos cambiamos, Kiba…kun- respondió mientras agregaba de último momento el sufijo, hacía mucho que no decía sufijos, solo lo hacía para una persona y normalmente solo lo pensaba.

_Naruto_

-¿y Naruto-kun?- pregunto, de nuevo. Definitivamente si el solo le decía "cambio" aunque no lo entendiera lo ahorcaría hasta sacar toda su frustración, aunque él no tenía la culpa, ya se había cansado de esa estúpida respuesta que, aparentemente, era lo único que podían decir las personas cuando les preguntaban acerca del rubio.

Kiba bajo la mirada mientras su sonrisa se borraba y en su mirada se veía cierta tristeza.

-desde que te fuiste… no es el mismo- respondió al volverla a ver a los ojos.

Hinata lo vio con duda, sabía que Naruto ya no era el mismo después te todo, todo el mundo cambia, pero lo que le sorprendió era que le dijera _desde que te fuiste._

_-_¿a qué te refieres?_- _pregunto aun confundida.

-el día en que desapareciste… todos preguntamos por ti… pero él no le respondió a nadie… simplemente se fue como un zombi a la torre Hokage y ya no lo vimos por el resto del día… al día siguiente…- Kiba sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda –ya no sonreía, en su mirada ya no había el brillo de siempre…simplemente… dejo de ser quien era… de toda la aldea… a él fue a quien más le afecto tu partida- Hinata lo veía incrédulo.

-t-tengo que verlo- se levantó rápidamente del sillón donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡espera!- grito accidentalmente en un intento por evitar que la peli-azul saliera.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunto algo fastidiada.

-no creo que sea buena idea que lo veas en este momento- respondió el oji-negro con cierto temor al oír el tono de Hinata.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de nuevo.

-el… no solo ya no es el mismo… sino que… también te odia…- Hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder –cada vez que alguien te menciona frente a él… explota… comienza a golpear a quien te nombro y luego advierte que no quiere que te vuelvan a mencionar-

Cerró sus puños al oír eso y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo, ¿Naruto en verdad hacia eso? ¿Tanto le había afectado su partida? A ella tampoco le gusto irse, y aunque él no lo supiera ella lo extrañaba demasiado, si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiera tenido ningún objetivo por el cual esforzarse, por el cual luchar para volver a la aldea.

Aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido aquel día, y aunque Naruto estaba inconsciente y no pudo verla, todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por él.

-yo… quiero verlo…necesito verlo- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-no creo que sea buena idea- advirtió el chico, y lo decía por ambos, a Naruto le afectaría mucho, hablando psicológicamente, ver a Hinata, después de tanto tiempo, sabía que había creado un rencor hacia ella. Y Hinata, le dolería ver el Naruto de ahora, le dolería ver su mirada, su forma de ser, su frialdad.

-en verdad… solo quiero saber cómo esta, si está bien, si no lo está…- sentía como los lagrimas querían salir, pero las reprimía, el saber que su amado rubio la odiaba, le hacía sentir un inmenso dolor en su interior, incluso su dolor que sufrió en su entrenamiento, no era nada comparado con el que en ese momento sentía.

-entiendo eso… pero no creo que sea buena idea que él te vea a ti- argumento Kiba mientras se acercaba a ella –puedes verlo, pero solo te pido que él no te vea- sabía que si el oji-azul la veía, su mente colapsaría, quizás destruiría todo a su alrededor, pero eso no le importaba, sabía que al verla le reprocharía todo lo que se le viniese a la mente, le gritaría mil y un barbaridades, la miraría con odio que a cualquiera le dolería, pero más a ella, y no se lo merecía nada de eso, sabía que a Hinata le había dolido tener que irse, especialmente por él.

-¿me estas pidiendo que no lo busque?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo veía a los ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitirlo.

-ya te dije… no es buena idea que él te vea a ti- repitió dándole una idea de lo que se refería.

-tu ganas- dio una triste sonrisa mientras su transformación volvía.

-wow- dijo en un leve grito –si no te considerara como mi hermana, ya te habría pedido una cita- bromeo el chico, sacando una pequeña risilla en Hinata, aunque lo que decía no era del todo falso –¿no le dirás a Shino?- pregunto con un leve tono de indignación.

-cuando llegue el momento lo hare, Kiba-kun- respondió Hinata antes de abrir la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

-espera…- volteo por última vez mientras veía como el Inuzuka se acercaba –te acompaño- comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y finalmente ambos salieron.

Acababan de llegar a la aldea y en ese momento se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage él, su equipo y su cliente.

-bien, parece que la misión salió perfectamente- afirmo la Hokage mientras todos asentían –pueden retirarse- todos volvieron a asentir mientras comenzaban a salir a pasos tranquilos de la oficina.

-Hokage- hablo Shion –quisiera que Naruto se quedara… de hecho… esto le concierne un poco- pidió la rubia mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-de acuerdo- respondió la oji-café. A pesar de que se veía tranquila, por dentro era todo un caos, no quería ni imaginarse si alguien le dijera que Hinata estaba ahí, Naruto de por sí, ya enfurecía con que solo la nombraran.

En unos cuantos segundos, solo quedaban Tsunade, Naruto y Shion dentro de aquella oficina.

-dime, ¿Por qué pediste venir?- pregunto la Godaime mientras entrelazaba sus manos y colocaba su rostro sobre estas.

-bueno… como sabrá una sacerdotisa necesita un sucesor cuando sus días acaben- Tsunade asintió –normalmente, un sucesor puede ser alguien que tiene una habilidad como la del anterior sacerdote… pero en el país del demonio no es así- ambos rubios vieron confundidos a la tercera –mi sucesor tiene que ser alguien de mi sangre… para ser exacta, mi hijo-

-podrías ser mas especifica- pidió la Hokage, suponiendo a que se referia.

-lo que quiero decir es que… he venido a Konoha para encontrar a un esposo- respondió Shion mientras daba una sonrisa.

-hay muchos hombres en el mundo, ¿Por qué específicamente aquí?- pregunto la rubia mayor.

-porque aquí esta a quien quiero…- respondió mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho –porque quiero que Naruto se case conmigo- volteo a ver al rubio el cual la veía sorprendido.

No sabia que decir, Shion había ido a la aldea para… ¿pedirle que se casara con ella?, no podía hacerlo, el la consideraba una gran amiga, pero… no la amaba, no podía verla con ojos de amor, porque solo había una mujer en su corazón, y la recordó. Hinata se había ido, lo había dejado, aun cuando el correspondió sus sentimientos lo abandono. Así que pensó, ¿Por qué rechazar a Shion?, tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día se podría enamorar de ella. Además, esa rubia se parecía mucho a Hinata, a quien él odiara, pero aun así la amaba.

-¿le estas pidiendo matrimonio a Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade, a lo que Shion asintió –es tu decisión Naruto- dijo la Hokage viendo fijamente al oji-azul, en su mirada había cierta de confusión pero luego recupero su fría mirada de siempre, solo que esta vez, había un pequeño brillo.

-acepto…- respondió serio –me casare contigo, Shion- la nombra sonrio, y a los pocos segundos estaba parada frente a el, y lo beso.

Un pequeño grito ahogado se oyó en la puerta de la oficina, por lo que todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia ese punto, ahí parada, estaba un chica de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, quien era acompañada por Kiba.

-yo… lamento interrumpir Hokage-sama- hablo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y su voz quería quebrarse –pero… quería saber ¿en donde me quedare?- pregunto para luego ver a la Hokage, quien al parecer no la reconocia.

-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto Tsunade.

-yo… ya no me recuerda Hokage-sama… si hace un rato estuve aquí- Tsunade comenzó a hacer memoria, y entonces supo quién era.

-es cierto… perdón por olvidarte…- Tsunade hacia una mueca, como si tratara de recordar algo, pero en realidad estaba pensando en un nuevo nombre para Hinata.

-Hikari- completo la peli-negra.

-es cierto, lo siento Hikari, pero sabes que últimamente he estado un poco ocupada- respondió con un leve nerviosismo.

Hinata vio a los dos rubios presentes, y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ver a Naruto abrazando a alguien más, era muy doloroso para ella.

-bueno… hay un departamento desocupado en este momento, ¿te parece bien vivir ahí?- la oji-negra asintió, aceptaría vivir donde fuera, incluso debajo de un puente, lo que quería era irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-s-si- respondió mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la rubia para recoger la dirección.

-tenemos que hablar después- pidió la Hokage –hay cosas que tengo que preguntarte- Hinata asintió seria y luego se marchó, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la nueva pareja.

-¿Quién era ella, Tsunade-sama?- pregunto curioso el rubio mientras veía por donde se había ido la chica.

-se acaba de mudar a la aldea- respondió seria la rubia –_si lo que lei es cierto, Hinata tiene que tener mucho cuidado_- prenso seriamente la Hokage.

**Hasta aquí.**

**Que tal? Como me quedo? Les gusto?, bueno pronto subiré lo que sigue.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Veía el edificio sin creerlo, ¿ese era su nuevo departamento?, ¿acaso no era ahí donde Naruto vivía desde que ella se había ido? ¿Aun seguiría viviendo ahí? Comenzó a avanzar hacia el edificio gris de enfrente y entro en él. La recepción era algo amplia, pero siguió avanzando, comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que llego a una puerta que decía 6B y entro en ella. Era una habitación algo amplia y por lo visto solo era la estancia, siguió recorriendo la habitación y se encontró con la cocina, la habitación y el baño. Era un departamento bastante amplio y bien cuidado.

Dejo su mochila caer al suelo y se acostó en la cama, necesitaba relajarse un momento, pero entonces el recuerdo de Naruto siendo abrazada una desconocida rubia cruzo por su mente y una punzada atravesó su pecho. Sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Naruto se había comprometido, su Naruto… no, ya no era suyo, ya no podía estar con él. Ya que al parecer él ya la había olvidado, quizás era lo mejor, después de todo quien querría estar con alguien como ella, era un peligro para el mundo, de no haber sido por eso, ella seria quien estaría abrazando al rubio en ese momento, seria ella quien lo estaría besando. Sacudió la cabeza, sabía que si eso no hubiera ocurrido en ese momento, después sería mucho más peligrosa y eso mucho más difícil de controlar, además, hubiera sido más difícil despedirse de Naruto, mucho más de lo que había sido.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada, necesitaba dormir, por un rato trataría de olvidar todos sus problemas y frustraciones y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, era lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.

El sonido de alguien tocando su puerta de entrada no le permitió dormir y eso al frustraba. Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y le sorprendió ver ahí a Naruto.

-disculpe, señorita… Tsunade-sama me pidió que le dijera que necesitaba verla- ¿señorita? ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era así?, tenía una idea de eso.

-sí, gracias- a Naruto se le hizo conocida su voz, como si la hubiese oído antes, hacía mucho tiempo, pero prefirió ignorar eso y seguir su camino.

Hinata solo vio cuando entro a la puerta que estaba junto a la suya. O si, hablaría muy seriamente con Tsunade, especialmente de un reacomodamiento, no sabía cómo sobrellevaría ver a Naruto, con… no sabía ni quién diablos era, pero la verdad, no soportaría verlo con alguien que, aunque sonara egoísta, no fuese ella.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la oficina Hokage, de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar por las calles de la aldea, y llego a la torre Hokage, estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando choco con alguien.

-lo siento- se disculpó sin ver el rostro de la persona con quien había chocado.

-descuide- se encontró con un par de ojos verdes viéndola –fue mi culpa- Hinata sintió el leve impulso de decirle a la peli-rosa quien era, pero no quería involucrar a nadie más.

-con permiso- hizo una leve reverencia y siguió su camino, mientras Sakura la seguía con la mirada.

-_esa chica… me parece familiar_- pensó seriamente, pero luego de unos segundos, decidió restarle importancia.

* * *

><p>-¿quería hablar conmigo, Hokage?- preguntó algo interesada la peli-negra.<p>

-así es- respondió seria Tsunade –quiero que me expliques que quiere decir lo que acabo de leer- Hinata la miró confundida –es verdad que tu… eres una…- la oji-negra entendió lo que la rubia quería decir, y asintió –entonces tienes mucho que explicarme- Hinata no tenía ganas de hablar de eso en aquel momento.

-¿no podríamos hablar de eso después?- pregunto directamente –en este momento estoy muy cansada- posó su mano en el cuello y comenzó a masajearlo.

-de acuerdo- respondió la rubia –mañana te quiero en mi oficina a primera hora- Hinata asintió y salió de la oficina por tercera vez en el día.

Camino por el pasillo agotada mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. ¡Demonios! Había vuelto a olvidar mencionarle a la Hokage el pequeño detalle del departamento. Pero, por el momento decidió restarle importancia. No quería discutir por horas para quedarse en otro lugar, estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo.

Antes de volver al departamento, decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea, ya que cuando lo intento hacia unas horas no logró ver mucho debido al reencuentro con su viejo compañero de equipo y amigo del alma.

Mientras caminaba, las imágenes de Naruto con aquella chica rubia aun rondaban por su mente. Eso hacía que el corazón le doliera, hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Después de caminar por la aldea una media hora, decidió volver a su departamento, sentía que si no descansaba un poco en ese momento, colapsaría, no había dormido desde la noche anterior, debido al largo viaje que había sido desde el lugar de su entrenamiento hasta la aldea, y con todo lo que había pasado, no encontró el momento ideal para dormir.

* * *

><p>-así que… ¿aquí es donde vives, Naruto-kun?- dijo Shion, viendo el departamento, el rubio asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.<p>

-Shion, espero que entiendas que mientras estés aquí, y como mi pro-prometida, vivirás conmigo- le costó un poco decir eso, especialmente la parte de "prometida", él esperaba que a la única persona que le diría así seria a Hinata, pero eso solo era un sueño que jamás se iba a cumplir.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, se acercó al otro rubio y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-¿sabes lo que sigue?- Naruto asintió, la rubia se acercó lentamente, y con algo de nerviosismo al rostro del Uzumaki, y finalmente unieron sus labios.

Shion sintió una gran emoción, unía por primera vez sus labios, con quien en un tiempo, sería su esposo, sintió en sus labios una corriente eléctrica que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Y Naruto, el no sentía nada, era su primer beso, con una chica por supuesto, su verdadero primer beso… prefería no recordarlo, así como suponía que Sasuke tampoco quería recordarlo. Naruto decidió cerrar los ojos, y, aunque sabía que era bizarro, prefirió imaginar que era Hinata a quien besaba, entonces el beso comenzó a significar algo para él. La tomó por la nuca y presionó más sus labios con los suyos, quería sentir ese cálido sabor, ese dulce sabor que era probar los labios de la Hyuga. Cuando se separaron, abrió los ojos, y un brillo de decepción apareció a notar que era Shion, no Hinata. Pudo ver en los ojos de Shion felicidad, al creerse correspondida, el notar eso, hacía que se sintiera enfermo.

Corrió al baño y se encerró ahí, vomito en el retrete, se sentía el peor hombre del mundo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Imaginar a Hinata cuando estaba con Shion, era algo que la rubia no merecía, y menos por el hecho de que la peli-azul lo había traicionado, a él y a la aldea. Eso lo hizo sentir molesto, el darse cuenta de que aún seguía enamorado de ella lo hacía sentirse más y más enfermo. Cuando sacó todo lo que tenía que sacar, se lavó la boca y después la cara, vio su reflejo y notó como sus ojos aun mostraban enojo.

-yo no amo a Hinata- se dijo, tratando de convencerse –yo no siento nada por ella, excepto… odio- se concentraría en recordar esas palabras que acababa de decir, las repetiría mil y un veces hasta convencerse que eran verdad, porque si algo quería era odiarla, odiar a Hinata Hyuga, aunque sabía que eso sería difícil, lo haría, lo haría como no pudo hacerlo en todo ese tiempo de su ausencia.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí la continuación!.<strong>

**Uff!, al fin pude terminar este capítulo n.n, tratare de apresurarme a hacer el siguiente, no quiero seguir tardando tanto con mis historias jeje.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Verdades**

-Dígame, ¿Qué quiere saber?- preguntó Hinata tranquilamente.

-Todo- respondió la Hokage, sorprendida de la actitud tan tranquila de la peli-azul.

-¿por dónde empezar?- Hinata enarcó su ceja, algo dudosa de como iniciar aquella historia –todo empezó…- la Hokage prestó más atención de la usual, no quería que nada se le pasara por alto –cuando mi padre decidió que ya era hora de convertirse en hombre, y en una noche cualquiera, él y mi madre…-

-¡Me refiero a lo que dice el pergamino!- aclaró Tsunade algo molesta por la broma de la kunoichi, Hinata solo dejó escapar una sonrisa juguetona.

-eso me hubiera dicho- Hinata se rascó levemente la nuca mientras daba una gran sonrisa.

-definitivamente, aprendiste demasiado de ella- declaró al ver a la Hyuga actuar así, solo dos personas habían tenido ese tipo de personalidad, y una ya había cambiado.

-lo siento, pero desde que Nanako-sensei me hizo la misma broma, he querido hacerlo- mencionó mientras juntaba sus manos causando un sonoro aplauso y agachaba la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-bien, explícame- cuando Hinata volvió a levantar el rostro, su semblante era totalmente serio.

-de acuerdo- sabía que esa sería una larga charla, así que no le daría más rodeos –todo empezó, el día que Naruto-kun y yo fuimos a una misión-

Ya había amanecido, y él apeas se estaba levantando. Sentía el cuello entumido, dormir en el sofá no era algo muy cómodo, y más cuando este es más pequeño que tú.

Apenas había pasado una noche, y ya extrañaba su cama. Pero mientras Shion viviera con él y no estuvieran casados, lo seguiría haciendo. Él la apreciaba y respetaba, y lo haría siempre, aunque se esforzaría micho para hacer que ese aprecio se convirtiera en algo más, amor preferiblemente.

Se ducho, se vistió y preparó el desayuno para ambos. Aunque por unas razones, no podría desayunar con ella, así que desayunó solo y se fue. Él quería hacer que su relación funcionara, y así, cuando se casaran él podría hacerla feliz, y él podría ser feliz. O al menos eso esperaba.

Imaginó una pequeña escena, donde él y ella comían juntos con un par de hermosos niños pequeños. Por alguna razón, eso le revolvió el estómago, pero cuando de pronto Shion fue reemplazada por Hinata, inmediatamente una sonrisa traviesa invadió su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de eso sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, tratando de sacar eso de su mente, se enojó consigo mismo. Aun no podía olvidarla, todo aquel "odio" que sentía hacia ella no le había servido para olvidarla.

Salió de su departamento sin despedirse de Shion, iría con la Hokage para que le asignara una misión, preferiblemente una larga, que durara varios días.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage se encontró con Konohamaru, este lo distrajo varios minutos preguntándole porque había cambiado tanto, y cuando volvería a la normalidad. Después de darle un "¿Qué te importa?" indirecto siguió su camino.

Estaba por tocar la puerta, cuando la conversación de adentro llegó a sus oídos y se detuvo.

-es por eso que y… que Hinata se fue- con esas palanbas, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y entró a la oficina sin tocar.

Se sorprendió al ver a Tsunade hablando con la chica recién llegada ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Haraku? ¿Hiraku? No lo recordaba, tampoco le interesaba en ese momento recordarlo, tomó a la chica de los hombros y la acercó a él.

-¿Qué sabes sobre ella?- su voz en lugar de oírse feliz por saber algo después de tanto de la peli-azul, era un tono brusco, parecía molesto.

-Naruto…- Tsunade trató de llamarlo pero este parecía no escuchar nada, solo estaba concentrado en que la azabache respondiera la pregunta.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo!- preguntó apretando más su agarre.

Hikari solo lo veía a los ojos, no sentía dolor, algo tan simple como eso no le causaba dolor alguno, solo… arrepentimiento, nunca debió haberse alejado de él, al menos no de esa forma, sin decirle nada, ahora no era él, no era a quien conocía, ese era otro Naruto, un Naruto totalmente distinto y extraño para ella.

Era cierto, si no lo dejaba todo terminaría en desastre, nadie la hubiera podido detener ni controlar, ni siguiera…él.

-disculpa, pero esta es una conversación privada- de un movimiento brusco alejo al rubio y se giró para volver a ver a la rubia –eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- dio una reverencia y avanzó hacia la salida sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-¿tienes que ver con la desaparición de Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, y ella se detuvo mas no respondió -¿sabes dónde está?- ella asintió, y una inconsciente sonrisa apareció en su rostro -¿Dónde?- volvió a preguntar.

-más cerca de lo que crees- fue lo único que respondió y después desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿cerca?- se dijo a si mismo Naruto, sin entender por completo sus palabras, a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado, su mente en cuanto a razonamiento no había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?- fue la pregunta de la Hokage luego de lanzarle un frasco de sake vacío, extrañaba hacer eso y que mejor momento para hacerlo que ese.

-lo siento, Tsunade-sama- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, fastidiando a la rubia –pero… venía a solicitarle una misión…- le pidió a la rubia.

-¿misión, eh?- le dijo mientras recargaba su codo contra la mesa y apoyaba su rostro en su mano –de hecho estaba pensando muy seriamente en llamarte para una misión, aunque con tu resiente compromiso lo veo algo difícil, ya que tomara un par de semanas-

-lo quiero- respondió sin siquiera terminar de oir las palabras de la rubia.

-pero…-

-lo quiero, Hokage-sama, por favor- pidió sin erguirse de nuevo.

-de acuerdo- fue su única respuesta –mañana a la seis de la mañana en las puertas de la aldea, esperaras ahí por tu compañera- Naruto le miró confundido.

-¿compañera? Creo que puedo hacer esta misión solo- Tsunade le dio una mirada de molestia.

-es una misión en equipo, tú y una compañera deberán infiltrarse en una aldea y hacerse pasar por una pareja de recién casados para recolectar información, la misión tomará más o menos dos meses- fueron las instrucciones de la rubia y Naruto asintió.

¿A quién le asignarían? ¿Sakura? ¿Ino? ¿Ten-ten? Solo esperaba que no fuera una molesta ninja.

-de acuerdo, sin más me retiro- dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Una vez sola, Tsunade dio una sonrisa burlona.

-esto será divertido- se dijo para sí misma, sabiendo sus planes

* * *

><p>Eran las seis y diez de la mañana, Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse al esperar a su compañera, fuese quien fuese, le daría una gran reprimenda. Cuando vio a una chica acercarse hacia donde se encontraba él se sorprendió de sobremanera.<p>

-parece que seremos compañeros, los siguientes meses- le dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano –Hikari Hyoki- se presentó por su nombre completo, recién inventado.

Naruto no podía creer que su compañera de misión fuera la chica recién llegada.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí subiéndola después de tres días de haberla hecho… soy un poco tardada en esto y más a esta hora (3:33 a.m. … esto quiere decir algo ._.) bueno que más da.<strong>

**Dejen comentarios, si quieren como sea, soy feliz de haber podido subir la continuación :D y no me engañan ustedes también :3**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Era un silencio algo extraño, era entre cómodo e incómodo. Incomodo al ser un par de desconocidos que se acababan de ver, apenas cruzar unas palabras y enviado misión. Y era cómodo... Porque sí, parecía que su compañía era todo lo que necesitaban, nada más, nada menos. Ninguno de los dos intentó romper ese silencio, solo saltaban de rama en rama, avanzando hacia su destino. Naruto volteo a verla, ella hizo lo mismo, por un segundo sus miradas chocaron, y algo cálido invadió sus estómagos.

-¿de dónde eres?- preguntó mientras volvía la vista al frente.

-de muy lejos- respondió con voz seca.

-¿a qué has venido a la aldea?- volvió a preguntar, desde hacía tiempo era raro que él intentara iniciar una conversación.

-no tengo por qué responder- se notaba que no quería hablar, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso, dejando a Naruto atrás.

-no te adelantes- le dijo siguiéndole el paso, esta vez con su fría voz de siempre.

-tú no te quedes atrás- fue lo único que respondió para de ahí, ya no decir nada más. El tampoco intento seguir la conversación, no de nuevo.

Después de un par de horas se detuvieron para descansar. La aldea estaba a un día y medio y lo mejor era ir a paso tranquilo. Por suerte el lugar que eligieron para descansar era cerca de un lago.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó autoritario cuando la vio alejarse.

-al lago- la mirada que le daba solo contenía una pregunta.

_¿A qué?_

-quiero mojarme el rostro, ¿vale? No tuve una buena noche, así que déjame en paz- y sin dar mayor explicación siguió su camino.

Era verdad, no había pasado muy bien la noche. Estuvo en vela pensando en aquella chica que ahora era la prometida del rubio, se pasó pensando en que estarían haciendo y la única forma de poder estar ella y su conciencia en el mismo espacio era entrenando, así que cuando ya no aguanto más aquel cuestionamiento se levantó de la cama y fue a una zona de entrenamiento. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía una misión que realizar salió corriendo de la zona. Iba tarde. Ahora que recordaba, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Tsunade, ese día solo le había dicho que tenía una misión, su primera misión en mucho tiempo, solo le dijo que tendría un compañero y que debía convivir con él lo más que pudiese, era como un especie de castigo por dejar la aldea. Fue un gran castigo. No sabía cómo le haría para sobrevivir los siguientes meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Naruto. No lo sabía.

Cuando llegó al lago se mojó el rostro con el agua fría y se quedó viendo a la nada por un momento. Después de un par de segundos sin parpadear suspiro sonora y profundamente.

-¿Qué rayos te cruzó por la cabeza abuela Tsunade?- se preguntó. Cuando regresara, destrozaría la oficina de la rubia. Y lo disfrutaría.

Después de estar un par de minutos frente al lago, decidió regresar. Cuando volvió al campamento, este ya estaba montado, lo único que faltaba para que durmiera era su bolsa de dormir.

-¿dormiremos tan temprano?- preguntó extrañada.

-si dormimos temprano, despertaremos temprano, y es lo que haremos- respondió el oji-azul sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-de acuerdo- extendió su bolsa de dormir y se acostó en ella –_descansa, Naruto-kun- _era lo que quería decir, pero sabía que no podía. No debía.

-¡ey, despierta!- le gritó Naruto al oído de la aun dormida "Hikari".

-cinco minutos más, sensei- pidió entre sueños la morena.

-sí que tiene el sueño pesado- se dijo –mmmmm… que tal si…- se le había ocurrido una especie de solución, pero no sabía si funcionaria –oye…- se acercó a su oído –el desayuno está listo- apenas termino esa frase, ella se incorporó.

-¡genial! Después de tres d…- Naruto la miró entre sorprendido y confundido ¿Quién la haría pasar tres días sin comida?

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de donde estaba cambio su posición, se levantó y dobló su bolsa de dormir.

-disculpa, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

-casi las seis- respondió el rubio.

-de acuerdo, sigamos- sugirió, mientras tanto, Naruto se preguntaba como a los diez segundos de haber despertado actuaba como si estuviese despierta desde hace horas.

No le tomó importancia y tomó su mochila, aun les esperaba medio día de viaje.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a una aldea el atardecer se asomaba y ambos se encontraban realmente agotados después de tanto tiempo andando. Se sorprendieron de lo deprimente que lucía aquel lugar. La mayoría de las casas eran demasiado viejas y los locales que veían a su paso tenían muy pocas cosas. Ese lugar le recordó a Naruto su primera misión real en el país de las Olas.

-Buenas tardes- fue el saludo de un anciano hombre.

-buenas tardes- respondieron ambos.

-síganme- el anciano comenzó a caminar y ellos, un poco dudosos, lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a una casa aparentemente deshabitada el anciano los invitó a entrar. Naruto se sorprendió de lo antigua que lucía, las paredes algo cuarteadas, la mayoría de los muebles se veían viejos y algunas de las tablas del piso rechinaban, pero cuando vio la reacción de su compañera le desconcertó un poco que ella parecía tranquila, como si ese lugar fuera de lo más normal.

-esta será su casa- de nuevo, ambos lo miraron confundidos –aun no me he presentado, soy Jiiruko Harike, el jefe de esta aldea- se presentó –fui yo quien los contrató- aclaró. Naruto y Hikari, instantáneamente lo saludaron al estilo militar.

-¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente?- quiso saber Hikari.

-me han llegado noticias que mi aldea es atacada por personas que no quieren que prosperemos como país, están en cualquier lado, incluso dentro de la policía- advirtió –ahí es donde están ustedes. Lo que quiero es que investiguen quienes son los que causan todas estas cosas, y cuando los tengan a todos puedan aprenderlos la verdadera justicia- el anciano golpeó el escritorio con el puño -¿podrán hacerlo?- preguntó.

-claro que sí- respondió la chica, sonriendo.

-por favor, no intenten hacerlo por ustedes mismos, o el resto de ellos se darán cuenta y se esconderán- pidió el anciano, ellos asintieron nuevamente.

-_como las ratas-_ pensó Naruto instantáneamente.

–lamento tener que darles esta casa tan humilde, pero…- Hikari negó con la cabeza.

-está bien, estaremos bien- afirmó, dándole una gran sonrisa al anciano.

Cuando Jiiruko salió de la casa, Hikari inmediatamente comenzó a desempacar, mientras Naruto la observaba.

-¿estas segura que está bien?- le pregunto, aun dudando de aquella reacción.

-sí- afirmó ella.

-pudimos hacer escogido un lugar mejor, como un hotel, por ejemplo- ella negó dándole la espalda.

-el señor Jiiruko fue muy amable en dejarnos quedar aquí, dándonos este lugar a pesar de la situación de su pueblo… de su país- volteó a verlo, directo a los ojos. Su mirada era de determinación. –Venimos a ayudarlo, no a tener comodidades- se alejó hacia otra habitación.

Naruto se sintió mal de lo que había dicho, pero por alguna razón lo había dicho. Sus palabras no fueron por el mismo, sino porque por alguna extraña razón, quería que ella estuviera cómoda más que nadie.

Mientras Naruto pensaba en el porqué de sus palabras. Hinata, o mejor dicho, Hikari tuvo que ir al baño a lavarse el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas y necesitaba echar agua fría en el rostro. Se observó en el espejo cuarteado frente a ella, hasta que por fin obtuvo el tono que quería. Suspiró aliviada. ¿Por qué aun no podía dejar de sonrojarse al hablar con él? ¿Por qué no podía cambiar con él?

-_porque aun lo amas-_ fue la sencilla respuesta de su subconsciente. Volvió a suspirar, definitivamente, sería una larga misión.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Hikari salió de la casa para buscar provisiones, ese día quería hacerle el desayuno a Naruto. Se había dado cuenta que ya no había posibilidad de poder estar con el rubio, él se había comprometido, ella no se robaría el prometido de alguien por mucho que le doliera, pero en esa misión, esos meses de misión, quería tratarlo como la pareja de casados que nunca serian.

Caminó por la estrecha calle hasta llegar a lo que parecía un mercado. Las amas de casa que pasaban por ahí intentaban regatear con los vendedores, pero ellos no cedían a su precio por ninguna circunstancia. Tras comprar algunas provisiones a precios realmente elevados para lo que eran y volvió a la casa. Naruto parecía que ya había despertado y la vio preparar la comida sin decirle absolutamente nada.

-según lo que dijo Tsunade-sama- habló Naruto –debemos hacernos pasar por una pareja de recién casados, quienes se mudan aquí… no sé cómo unos recién casados creerían que este lugar para tener una familia… -

-yo lo haría, si algún día me casara- le contestó Hikari, picando algunos vegetales.

Naruto la observó desde la puerta de la pequeña cocina, que estaba prácticamente conectada con la sala y el comedor. Sólo era la cocina-sala-comedor, un baño y una habitación, todo junto en sólo dos pisos. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar inmediatamente en su antiguo departamento, donde vivía antes de tener lo suficiente como para poder mudarse.

-la comida estará lista en un momento- la voz de la chica lo despertó de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta que la estaba viendo fijamente mientras pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parado?

Se sentó en la pequeña mesa del "comedor" y siguió observándola cocinar, no podía siquiera simular ver a otra dirección. Hikari sabía que la veía, estaba ligeramente nerviosa al sentir su penetrante mirada, le afectaba demasiado.

-¡auch!- en un ligero descuido se había hecho un corte en el dedo.

Sólo escuchó la silla caer y, antes de darse cuenta, Naruto estaba al lado suyo, viendo la cortada como si hubiese perdido el dedo. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar y se llevó su dedo a la boca.

-¿Q…Qué estás…?- cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó de ella.

-yo… debo irme- salió antes de que Hikari pudiera detenerlo, dejándola en medio de la habitación, viendo fijamente por donde se había ido, preguntándose porque se comportó así con una "extraña".

Naruto también se preguntaba lo mismo, sólo que su duda era más profunda. Con cualquier otra persona estaba seguro que habría pensado que era torpe, incluso con sus compañeras de años de entrenamiento, pero… ella le hacía sentir algo, algo distinto pero a la vez tan conocido… ella transmitía la misma aura que Hinata. Pero era imposible. Hinata se había ido, se había ido quizás para siempre, quizás para nunca volver a verlo. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, ese pensamiento era el que le hacía imposible perdonarla.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Bueno, finalmente mi momento de iluminación llegó… creo. Aquí está la continuación, tan esperada por todos, incluso por mí. Últimamente prefiero publicar los domingos, pero quería que, apenas saliera el último punto del escrito, la leyeran. Sé que la han extrañado y creo que seria demasiado tiempo esperar hasta el domingo.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
